1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a sheet-supply device including a retard unit having a guide arm for guiding a sheet and for holding a shaft of a retard roller (a retard-roller shaft). On the guide arm of the retard unit, there are provided the retard roller, the retard-roller shaft for supporting the retard roller, and a removable cover. A user can remove the retard roller from the retard-roller shaft to replace the retard roller by removing the cover and sliding the retard roller toward the cover.